


In The Mood

by baeconandeggs, Leelia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Photographer Park Chanyeol, Pianist Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelia/pseuds/Leelia
Summary: Chanyeol decides to check out a pub after the opening of his photography exhibition. There, he meets Baekhyun, a man with a charming voice and talented fingers.





	In The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> **Recipient:** for everyone  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** I don't know much about how exhibitions work, so I hope I got things more or less correct. What I know a little more about is jazz music, and even if I only mentioned two titles (I think), those are jazz classics and if you don't know them, totally worth a listen.  
> Thanks to all those who left nice comments about this fic. I was never really happy with it, but I'm glad that there are some people who enjoyed it :)

As always, a vernissage meant a busy night, important people, and sparkly wine. Over the last few years, Chanyeol had made a name for himself, and so he once again found even more people interested in this event than the last time. The first night of the exhibit was strictly reserved for the most ardent admirers of his photography, and also of those that had enough money to afford his art. It was an evening full of talking and explaining, but Chanyeol never got tired of telling anyone that would ask about his art, his subjects, how he had developed his style and also how he wished to develop it in the future. He was a very lucky man indeed, he thought to himself when he looked at his photographies adorning the walls of the art hall, so lucky that he was able to do what he loved, that he was able to share it with the world and at the same time make a living off of it. 

 

Chanyeol had started his career off with photographies of landscapes, nature, loved finding places untouched by humans. But with time he started looking at his pictures and feeling some kind of loneliness. And while he had used this feeling to make it a theme of his last exhibition, this time he had made sure to include a person in every single picture. Sometimes the person would be close, sometimes just a dot in the distance, but never showing a face. Sehun, Chanyeol's best friend had been the model in most of his photographies, but at the same time he was also always that guy who would make fun of him and telling him to just go and find that faceless person in the pictures, that he was sure was not meant to be Sehun, and finally get laid. 

 

Sehun was also the bastard that suddenly disappeared during the evening, leaving Chanyeol behind to pack up himself after a long but successful event. What made Chanyeol most upset was that Sehun knew how energized Chanyeol got after such events, and that he simply could not just go home to sleep, that he had counted on Sehun to go grab at least a beer together afterwards. He had even already picked a pub to go to, but if Sehun didn't want, Chanyeol would just go alone. When he had found out that the pub was more of a jazz club he wanted to go even more. The rather modern looking website seemed to promote one artist especially, and on the night of Chanyeol's vernissage there was an event called 'jazz classics with Byun Baekhyun (piano, vocals) and band'. After seeing the picture of this rather handsome young man, Chanyeol had looked forward to visit the pub. 

 

After stepping out of the art hall it took him only a few minutes until he stood in front of a rather small looking venue, but the discreet sign saying Rhythm After Summer told him that he was at the right place. When he entered he found himself in a rather cosy environment, there were many round tables and people facing the small stage where the band consisting of a drummer, a double bass player and a pianist played a rather calm song, seemingly just getting warmed up for some more lively jazz music. 

 

Chanyeol made his way to the bar first, without paying the band a lot of attention for now. The priority was his beer, which was served to him by a rather flirty bartender. But just then, the band started their next song, and the playful piano in he beginning caught Chanyeol's attention instantaneously. Taking a sip of his beer, he turned in his bar chair and looked over to the stage. 

 

Chanyeol instantly loved what he could see of the pianist. Which was not a lot, only a head full of flaming red hair, a pretty smile and droopy eyes, most of his body and especially the fingers that must have been literally dancing over the keys were not visible from this angle. After a short intro by the piano, the bass and the drums joined, and started a melody that made Chanyeol sway to, a piece that sounded like jazz was supposed to sound, one he probably had heard before but couldn't name. 

 

"In the mood it is called that piece, it is.", the flirty bartender said right into Chanyeol's ear, startling him. Chanyeol turned back around, and was faced with a young man, who was grinning at him madly, mouth curling upwards at the corners, eyes twinkling. 

 

"Hands off the bass player, but I can tell you all of the juicy details about the other two, they're my best friends." , he continued, and Chanyeol was not only surprised but also rather confused, so the bartender left with a "or well, I can also just let you enjoy their music. I'm just trying to be a good friend by getting them laid. Shout if you need something."

 

Turning back to watch the stage, Chanyeol tried to observe the other musicians. The bass player, the one probably somehow involved with the bartender was of a very classic handsomeness, symmetric face, almost looking too pretty and soft to handle such a big and deep sounding instrument. The drummer shared the feline face structures of the bartender, and sported electric blue hair. He was wearing a tank top, showing off bulging muscles, and Chanyeol decided that the sweat sticking to him was extremely hot. However, his attention got stolen once again by the pianist, still smiling and now, playing a freestyle solo. Chanyeol couldn't even see more of his body, but his aura was so catching that he just couldn't take his eyes off him again.

 

 

 

For the next song, Baekhyun turned on his microphone and started singing 'it don't mean a thing', when a guy on the bar suddenly caught his eye. Concentrated on playing and singing, the only thing he recognised was that he was extremely handsome and staring at him. And that his best friend, Jongdae, the owner and bartender of Rhythm after summer, was approaching him from behind, wiggled his eyebrows at Baekhyun on the stage and then immediately started whispering things in the strangers ear. Baekhyun was mortified. Last time Jongdae tried to set him up, it had ended in an awkward threesome, and straight Jongdae getting a boyfriend, while the only thing Baekhyun and Minseok got out of it was a bandmate for their little band project.

 

Back at the bar, Chanyeol got startled once again, first when the pretty pianist suddenly started singing with a heavenly voice, and secondly when the bartender returned, and started whispering things in his ear. His words were tentative at first, but when Chanyeol didn't respond negatively, he went to town telling him about all the dirty things the pianist, Baekhyun, as Chanyeol had assumed, could do with those hands and apparently pretty fingers Chanyeol couldn't see. Seconds became minutes, and Chanyeol spent the next few songs gulping and blushing, and admiring the pianist from afar. He might have been hallucinating, but the longer he stared at Baekhyun, the more he thought the other might be looking in his direction and blushing a little too. 

 

Time passed fast like this, and suddenly the set was over, the musicians were thanking the audience, and the bartender, who had introduced himself as Jongdae in the meantime, got busy again with people who came ordering more drinks now that they weren't preoccupied listening to the band. After a while, Chanyeol found two beers in front of him, that Jongdae handed to him with a wink, and then he was approached by a rather exhausted looking pianist. 

 

"Hey", he said with a smile, gulping down a large part of one of the beers which must have been meant for him. "Knowing Jongdae, you probably already know my name, as well as some sexual preferences of mine?"

 

Chanyeol nodded, a little awkwardly. "Yes, I do... I hope you don't mind too much? Does he do that often?" 

 

"It's the first time after a while. Long story. So, what's your name then?"

 

Baekhyun set down his beer. He looked Chanyeol up and down with an approving grin and nodded to the glass in front of Chanyeol. 

 

"That's Jongdae's way of saying sorry not sorry, drink."

 

Getting al little hot under Baekyhun's scrutiny, Jongdae's offering was welcome, so he introduced himself as Park Chanyeol between taking sips from his beer, spying over the top of the glass to look at Baekhyun properly too, now that he wasn't up on stage any more but right in front of him.

 

"Nice to meet you then Chanyeol", Baekhyun answered.

 

Then he suddenly held his hands out in front of himself, palms down and fingers waggling as if he was playing the piano.

 

"So did you hear about those as well?"

Chanyeol looked down at the hands between them, and Jongdae had not been exaggerating. They were not especially big, but the fingers were long and slender, and just so so pretty, there was no other description for them.

 

"I did", Chanyeol said biting his lip, suddenly feeling the need to look away, but Baekhyun had probably already seen his reaction. 

 

"Let's do this the easy way", Baekhyun said, making Chanyeol look back at him. "Let me take you home. Show you what I can do with'em ."

 

"Oh..."

 

"Now?"

 

Baekhyun gulped down the rest of his beer, held out his hand, nodded.

 

"Right now."

 

And Chanyeol couldn't say no to that offer.

 

 

The way to Baekhyun's apartment wasn't far, just a few subway stations, and then Chanyeol found himself in a small apartment, taking of his shoes and jacket, remembering how he still had his car parked next to the art hall and how he would have to go retrieve it later. But then Baekhyun got a grip on him and placed a kiss squarely on his lips, making Chanyeol forget anything other than this. Because Baekhyun was hot and his lips talented, and his pretty hands had found a place around Chanyeol's neck, and what could possibly be more important than this?

 

After a while their lips parted and Chanyeol got led into a bedroom, small and mostly occupied by a queen sized bed and a keyboard. Baekhyun didn't wait too long, undressing Chanyeol between more kisses that got more urgent, and wandering hands exploring unveiled skin. And then Chanyeol was lying naked on the bed, a still clothed Baekhyun towering over him. Chanyeol was glad he had worked out extra hard the last few months and flexed this muscles proudly, making Baekhyun moan approvingly as he palmed at Chanyeol's abs, his mouth moving on from Chanyeol's lips down to his neck, sucking small hickies into the skin, wandering down even more until he found a nipple. The sucking sensation made Chanyeol let out a small moan, followed by even more as Baekhyun started sucking and biting at his nipples in earnest. 

 

Baekhyun's mouth was wonderful, its actions making Chanyeol almost lose himself, so he got surprised when Baekhyun suddenly stopped. Opening his eyes, he found Baekhyun looking at him with a serious expression. 

"I want to make you come with my fingers inside you, is that ok Chanyeol." 

 

Baekhyun suddenly asking for consent was really hot and there was no way Chanyeol could ever say no.

 

"Yeah I want that", he got out, voice still shaky from the pleasure he had experienced from just getting his nipples played with. He looked back at Baekhyun and realised that he still was clothed, so he sat up, tugging at Baekhyun's shirt. 

 

"But first,let me see you too. Get that off", he said, leaving Baekyhun's shirt to him and zoning in on the his pants, getting the fly open while searching Baekhyun's lips again. He got his pants off of him while they were kissing, so while he couldn't see, he could feel Baekyhun's shape, his lush hips, ass and thighs, and he almost couldn't get enough. Inside the underwear Baekhyun was wearing was now a fully formed bulge, which Chanyeol couldn't help but palm for a while, eliciting small moans from Baekhyun, until he remembered the promises Baekhyun had made earlier. 

 

"So, finger me?", he asked shooting Baekhyun an innocent smile, making him laugh. Then he made Chanyeol lie down again firmly, hands suddenly going further down south, skipping Chanyeol's dick and going to his thighs, making them part. Then his hands came back to Chanyeol's cock, jerking him with a few strokes, while Chanyeol suddenly felt the thumb of his other hand thumbing at his ass hole. Chanyeol was extremely sensitive there, so the sensation coupled with the hand on his dick made him swear out loud. 

 

Baekhyun's fingers inside Chanyeol were heaven, first one, then two, then three and Jongdae hadn't promised too much. Chanyeol became a moaning mess, it had been too much time since he had done this, even longer since he had been the vulnerable one, and he loved every single second of it. 

 

Baekhyun was working his fingers steadily, scissoring and twisting, brushing over Chanyeol's prostate from time to time until he got the first scream out of him, then concentrating on that spot, until Chanyeol came with a gasp, exhausted, limbs weak. Then he realised that Baekhyun had sneakily tried to clean him up and tuck him in, without even wanting anything in return, but Chanyeol insisted on giving him at least a handjob while he spooned him from behind, mouthing at his neck and then falling asleep afterwards, completely sated. 

 

The next morning he woke up alone, but with a sticky note on his forehead that made him giggle happily. Baekhyun had to leave apparently, but he left Chanyeol his number and a breakfast, as he realised when he got out of bed, exploring the small apartment of which he hadn't seen much last night. Chanyeol didn't have much to do that day, so after eating breakfast at Baekhyun's he left to go back home, In the evening, he went back to his expediting that would be open to the public for a couple weeks from now, just to check in and look how things were going for a few minutes. He took his car and passed Rhythm After Summer on his way home. He blushed when he thought back on what had happened last night, but who was he kidding, he had been in a giddy mood the whole day, Baekhyun always on his mind. 

 

Checking his phone earlier that day, Chanyeol had found a few texts from Sehun that didn't seem very sorry for ditching him, but Chanyeol had whined and hinted that he had met someone and something might have happened, just to leave Sehun on read when he had tried to get more info. But ever since he looked at his phone then, he had started to wonder when it would be best to message Baekhyun, since he had left his number.

 

Chanyeol had no idea how those things worked. Was he supposed to wait? But he didn't want to wait. Or maybe, was this just to hook up and he shouldn't message randomly? Chanyeol wouldn't mind, but he also wouldn't mind talking to Baekhyun more and getting to know him. Granted, there hadn't really been much talking that night, but Baekhyun had spoken through his actions and Chanyeol got the feeling that he already knew quite a lot about Baekhyun. He knew that Baekhyun was straight forward and didn't beat around the bush. He knew that he was selfless, happy to please Chanyeol and not demanding anything in return. He was caring, letting Chanyeol sleep at his place and even preparing breakfast for him. He already seemed to be the perfect package, so when Chanyeol arrived back at his apartment, he decided it was time to take a leaf out of Baekhyun's book and text him without playing any waiting games or anything. Straight forward, exactly like when Baekhyun had asked if he could stick his fingers into Chanyeol's ass. 

 

**Chanyeollie:**

-hey it's me

-Chanyeol I mean

-The one you took home last night and on whose forehead you left a sticky note with your number the next morning

 

After hitting send, he threw his phone to the other side on the couch and started watching a youtube video, but he couldn't wait even one minute before he got up and retrieved his phone, waiting for an answer. After three videos (beauty gurus were Chanyoel's guilty pleasure), he finally got an answer.

 

**Baek:**

-oh

-hey

-I might remember you...

-Kidding, of course I know exactly who you are :P I'm really happy you texted me

 

His messages were followed by a cute selfie with Baekhyun's keyboard in the background. 

 

-Sorry for not answering right away. I've been practising this tricky part for like 5 hours now lol

 

And that was really all it took, Chanyeol asking about Baekhyun's piano skills and when he had started, and if he could support himself just by playing the piano. And Baekhyun answered readily, asking questions about Chanyeol in return, and then it turned after midnight without Chanyeol realising and they were both still chatting. And then he woke up the next morning, phone still in his hand and a goodnight Chanyeol ^^ message on his phone after Baekhyun had probably realised that Chanyeol hadn't answered for a few minutes. 

 

It was a good thing Chanyeol wasn't working on a project that moment, as tired as he was that next day from all the late night texting. But for the next few weeks, he had planned on playing hermit, staying at home most of the time, checking in on his exhibition from time to time. Maybe even gathering some ideas for his next project. Of course there was also the most important, but also most boring part of his work, which was finalising all the sales of the photographs, which almost all had sold the first evening. He liked to procrastinate those a little sometimes. 

 

That day, he reread the conversation he had had with Baekhyun several times. Baekhyun really was an amazing guy. He had learned a lot about Baekhyun in that conversation, how he had studied the piano without knowing if he'll be able to make a living with music. That risk he had taken, it reminded Chanyeol a lot about what he had gone through himself. He had never known if he would actually be able to do his own projects, always fearing that he would just end up in a boring photography store, shooting passport pictures for walk in clients. 

 

But Baekhyun had been lucky that his friend had successfully opened a bar where he gave Baekhyun weekly gigs. He had invited Chanyeol to go see him again the next week, but he had also talked about actually not playing as frequently any more, as he was in the process of writing his second studio album. 

 

But Chanyeol's favourite part of scrolling back through that conversation was ending up at the very start. When Baekhyun had sent him that selfie. He studied it for a long time, until he felt a little creepy about it, but he just couldn't help it. Baekhyun was just so pretty. His features were perfect to Chanyeol, from the droopy eyes down to the playful grin he was sporting in that selfie. When Chanyeol recalled on which places Baekhyun had all his moles during dinner, he realised he might have stared at that picture too long after all. 

 

He hadn't spoken to Baekhyun again that day though. He had sent a good morning message, saying sorry for just falling asleep on Baekhyun without writing back, but the message had stayed unread the whole day. Chanyeol got a little anxious after not hearing from Baekhyun all day. Had he talked too much last night? Had Baekhyun decided he was not interested after all? On the other hand, there was also the possibility that he just hadn't looked at his phone at all, as he had told Chanyeol how he could forget everything around him when making music. That or, he had said the same thing applied to when he was playing video games.

 

Chanyeol decided to text him again a little later, and if it was just to check up on him.

 

**Chanyeollie:**

-hey, how's your day going?

-busy composing? Or gaming?

-:P

-did you eat?

 

But he got no response until the next morning. He had fallen asleep concerned, but woke up to a seemingly hastily written wall of text the next morning.

 

**Baek:**

-Chanyeol

-morning

-omg

-sorry , no I was really making music all day

-I told you I tend to forget things like my phone when I'm doing music

-I'm so sorry please don't think I ignored you on purpose

-I should have checked my phone, damn

-yes I ate, but not enough

-I even thought about you

-Wanna see you again

-hey let me make it up to you, wanna go grab lunch together?

-or, idk, tell me what you wanna do, I'm shit at planning dates

 

Oh. A date, Baekhyun had said. Chanyeol's heart suddenly started beating fast, he had no idea where that came from. But yes, he wanted to see Baekhyun again, so bad. Hadn't he spent all day yesterday thinking about him? And about his stupidly handsome face? 

 

**Chanyeollie:**

-yes, let's meet

-I thought about you too :3

-lunch is fine

 

So they decided on a place and time, leaving Chanyeol with a few hours full of giddy anticipation and not knowing what to wear. He liked Baekhyun so much, he couldn't wait to see him again, but how was he supposed to act around him? In what direction was this whole thing going? Chanyeol knew that he would be perfectly fine would Baekhyun take him to his apartment to stick his fingers up his ass again, but he also knew that he had yearned for a boyfriend for years now, that he wanted to fall in love, and that Baekhyun could be the person he would like to fall in love with.

 

In the end the whole thing was very casual, casual clothes and casual place, the main goal of Chanyeol being to feed Baekhyun, since he had said he hadn't eaten enough. Chanyeol could remember those thighs very well, and it would be a shame, he thought, would Baekhyun lose weight. 

 

They made small talk when they met, got seated and ordered, Baekhyun seeming very hungry, and also very sorry to Chanyeol. And through the first half of their lunch, he wouldn't shut up about about the song he had worked on, about the lyrics that had turned kind of cheesy. Baekhyun talked with an excited voice, with big gestures and even started humming parts of the song to give Chanyeol an idea how it would sound.

 

Halfway through his speech, Baekhyun seemed to realise that he was talking too much and eating to slow, so Chanyeol was pleased to talk himself, when Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed.

 

“Oh shit, I talk to much. It must become boring, tell me what you do.”

 

He realised then, that he hadn't told Baekhyun much about himself yet. He got embarrassed sometimes when telling people what he did for a living, because he knew the obligatory questions of how successful he had to be to live from that. On the other side, Baekhyun's situation was similar, so what he got from Baekhyun was only very excited exclaims and remarks how happy he was that Chanyeol could live his dream. And while Chanyeol was already finished eating, he could also watch Baekhyun stuff his cheeks with food that he had forgotten earlier. One would say Baekhyun eats like a pig, but Chanyeol found it very endearing. They were stuffed full after lunch, and Chanyeol realised that it was good for him as well to go out to eat for once, since he often reverted to ramen noodles when he ate alone at home. He wasn't that bad of a cook actually, but it always depended on his mood if he would actually be up for it.

 

Baekhyun insisted on paying when they left, and while Chanyeol felt like he should technically try to insist on paying as well, he secretly loved it. Chanyeol didn't really know, what they would do now. He would love to spend more time with Baekhyun, but they hadn't planned anything. Going back to Baekhyun's place in the afternoon seemed weird, and he didn't even know if Baekhyun wanted to spend more time with him. But then, to Chanyeol's delight, Baekhyun asked if he wanted to eat some ice cream and take a stroll through the nearby park. He also insisted on buying the ice cream, handing it to Chanyeol with a pleased grin, and led him to the park. It actually wasn't really ice cream weather, but Chanyeol didn't mind. Instead of taking a stroll though, Baekhyun led him to the nearest bench, chatting about nothing while they ate the ice cream. Baekhyun once again showcased his messy eating style, inhaling almost half of his ice cream at once, but all Chanyeol could do was looking at him fondly, while eating his ice cream at a little slower pace. 

 

“God, you're so cute”, Baekhyun suddenly said, and Chanyeol realised he had already finished the ice cream, whole cone eaten too, and was now looking at him. More like staring. Not that Chanyeol could blame him, he had done the same with Baekhyun's selfie, although he had tried to keep it down earlier. 

 

Chanyeol blushed, uttering a little thanks, finishing his own ice cream, when he suddenly felt Baekhyun tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

 

“Your hair is pretty long. I like it.”, he said, starting to caress his hair next, even rubbing his ear a little with his pretty fingers.

 

Panicking to find something to answer to that, his brain came up with great idea to embarrass himself,

 

“Thanks. Uhm. You should have seen it when I was a teenager though. It was so long I could do a ponytail, or let my bangs fall over my eyes real emo style. I was that kind of teenager who would whip his guitar out any time and start to sing creep or one of those cringey songs even though no one asked.” all that he blurted out as he finished munching down his ice cream cone, looking to the side a little embarrassed. But then Baekhyun started laughing heartily, turning Chanyeol's head back with his fingers that were still touching him. “Don't worry”, he reassured Chanyeol,”I was a pretty terrible teenager too, I always wrote very dirty texts and then serenaded my whole class with them.” 

 

Chanyeol laughed at the idea, the sad thing was that he could picture Baekhyun doing this very well. They proceeded to talk about their teenage years a little, Baekhyun revealing that his friend Jongdae, who Chanyeol had met at the bar, was actually helping Baekhyun with his dirty song texts, and that they would even harmonise when singing the songs to their classmates. But Baekhyun also asked very eagerly about Chanyeol's guitar skills, until Chanyeol told him that he was able to play quite a lot of instruments back in high school, but that he hadn't played most of them for a while now. 

 

But soon, Baekhyun told Chanyeol that he should better go back to his music writing, as he was having a very productive streak, so he left Chanyeol, but not without leaving a kiss on his cheek, rendering him flustered, staring at Baekhyun's backside when he was removing himself. 

 

Just when Chanyeol arrived home himself, he received a few texts from Baekhyun. 

 

**Baek:**

-It was so great seeing you, Chanyeol

-let's do that again soon <3

 

Chanyeol was of course very happy to hear that, and the rest of the afternoon Baekhyun would text him from time to time, always telling him when he made a little progress with his song, and, how he phrased it, to make sure Chanyeol wouldn't feel ignored.

 

The next day, it turned out that Baekhyun also taught piano lesson to elderly ladies on the side, which he would be doing the whole day, as he reported to Chanyeol. So, he proceeded to amuse Chanyeol with remarks and stories about the ladies. Baekhyun seemed to actually like it a lot, and Chanyeol found himself cooing at his phone from time to time. But that part might have also been because Baekhyun sent him another selfie in the late afternoon, with the caption that he's going to see his last student now. 

 

Chanyeol was left with doing nothing the whole day, but he had enough entertainment from Baekhyun, when he suddenly remembered the unread texts from his friend Sehun, whom he had totally ignored since he had ditched him on the night of his vernissage. 

 

The first day, he had done it on purpose, but then he actually forgot it, so he decided to look at the texts then, maybe, feeling al little generous, he'd even say sorry for ignoring him. 

 

**Sehunnie-idiot:**

-So, did you get laid?

-Hyung?

-did you really, is that why you're not answering?

-or are you just butt hurt because I was right?

-come on, it's been two days, stop sulking

-I only want the best for my hyung, really

 

Chanyeol laughed a little at Sehun's texts. Maybe he had really been right. Chanyeol had actually gotten laid, had even started talking and gone on a date with his hookup two days afterwards. Then, just as he was reading the texts, a new one was coming in.

 

-Hyung?

-Let's forget it and go to the gym

 

**Chanyeollie:**

-wow, a good idea coming out of your mouth for once

-sure, be there in thirty?

 

Chanyeol typed his response excitedly. He realised that he hadn't gone to the gym for a few days, even though he made sure to go two or three times a week normally, to keep in shape.

 

During their work out, he tried to get Sehun to shut up by telling him to concentrate, but he didn't succeed in keeping quiet about Baekhyun. He tried to tell Sehun as little as possible, but of course he wrangled everything out of Chanyeol, so in the end Sehun knew exactly where Baekhyun had had his fingers that night after the vernissage, and how they had texted and even gone on a date the day before. Sehun of course teased Chanyeol endlessly, just to be finally shut up with an “At least I'm getting some compared to you.”

 

When they finished working out, Chanyeol looked at himself in the big mirrors at the gym, going over his body. He was especially proud of his biceps, so he snapped some pics while flexing, pleased by how they looked. He also pulled up his tank top to look at his abs, deciding to take some pictures as well. They always served him as inspiration to work harder, and especially now, he was at a point where he had always wanted to be, so he was even more happy to be able to see his own body like this.

 

Later, going through his pictures again, he figured he might send some to Baekhyun, since he had sent him his face twice now. He opted for the biceps one, because on the same pic, part of his very satisfied grin was visible. 

 

He thought about sending the one of his abs for a split second, but decided against it. He didn't know where they stood in that aspect, so it might seem like he's coming on to strong. Admittedly, they had made out wildly, even hooked up, but in all the texts they had exchanged, Baekhyun had barely made any dirty comments or innuendos, and when they had their lunch date, Baekhyun had kissed him, yes, but only very chastely and on the cheek. 

 

As soon as he had sent the message, he got an answer from Baekhyun.

 

**Baek:**

-nice

-did you go to the gym?

-that's a nice biceps right there ;)

 

Chanyeol giggled at that small compliment, suddenly feeling the urge to hide his face in his hands and squeal. Damn, how could this man make him feel like this already?

 

**Chanyeollie:**

-Thanks^^

-I work out pretty frequently to keep that biceps

-you also saw my abs didn't you ;)

 

**Baek:**

-determined and hard working I see

-I like that^^

 

At that point Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun was gonna be the death of him. They kept texting the whole night again, happy grin an healthy blush staying on his face the whole time. 

 

Chanyeol met Baekhyun soon again afterwards, they went out again for lunch, dinner, met at a cafe or went to the cinema. The dates stayed cute and innocent, Baekhyun always kissing Chanyeol's cheek to say hello and goodbye. After two weeks or so, Baekhyun started holding Chanyeol's hand, and after three weeks, he kissed his lips again, though it stayed chaste.

 

The day Chanyeol's exhibition would end started approaching, so one day, he asked Baekhyun if he wanted to come see it. And of course Baekhyun said yes. A date at an art gallery, even if it was his own exhibition, seemed pretty serious to Chanyeol, so he decided to prepare as well as possible. He dressed smart casual, hoping to impress Baekhyun at least now. After all, he had literally gone in sweatpants and grey shirt to the cinema, arguing that it's dark in there anyway.

 

Of course, Chanyeol was already waiting, when Baekhyun arrived. And of course, he as very nervous to show Baekhyun his work, but also very excited, and hopeful for approval and praise. 

 

“Evening!”, Baekhyun greeted him, appearing at his side suddenly. Startled, Chanyeol gripped his chest, but smiled at Baekhyun widely. He decided to act first and took Baekhyun's hand, leading him inside the exhibition. 

 

Chanyeol had a lot of time to look at Baekhyun while Baekhyun looked at his photographies. He somehow looked even more stunning than normally, having also gone for the smart casual look. And Chanyeol had been nervous for nothing, as Baekhyun told him over and over how much he loved his pictures. At one point, he asked about the figure in the photographies, so Chanyeol told him a little about Sehun. 

 

Not that he could actually talk badly about Sehun. He was annoying from time to time, he ditched him from time to time, but they had been going to the gym regularly again for the last few weeks, and Chanyeol had actually been able to talk his feelings for Baekhyun through, and figure them out together with Sehun. After the first few days had gone by, Chanyeol had once again had doubts about going into a relationship like this, if something actually good could come out of something that had started with a hookup. But Sehun had kept reassuring him that everything is going to be fine if Baekhyun was actually as amazing as Chanyeol described him. And he had told him that he should just go on with it and see what happens. And that personally, Sehun thought it was good that they were starting slow despite the nature in which they had met.

 

Of course Chanyeol didn't tell Baekhyun how he and Sehun had talked about the relationship, but he knew that he actually did want to talk. 

 

Because, even though taking things slow might be good, after three weeks of remembering how good Baekhyun had looked naked, how his thighs had felt under his hands, and how good his fingers had felt inside him, Chanyeol also wished to feel that again.

 

To Chanyeol's surprise, after he had admired Chanyeol's picture for a pretty long time, Baekhyun led him to Jongdae's pub, to Rhythm After Summer, where they first had met. Jongdae beckoned them over with a grin when he saw them entering, working on two beers before they could even say hello.

 

“What a surprise!”, he said with a very unsurprised face, handing the beers over. “How blessed I am, to see my best friend grace my pub, even brining such arm candy”, he went on, with a face and voice that screamed sarcasm. 

 

He then left again to chat to other patrons, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun to talk alone, but coming over from time to time, throwing in some words, mostly teasing, and leaving again. When the night slowed down and they were thinking about leaving soon too, Jongdae joined them, with a more serious expression.

 

“You know, Chanyeol, Baekhyun talks about you a lot. He might be an idiot, but he cares about you, you should know that.” Taken aback by this sudden change in topic, Chanyeol blushed, looking over to Baekhyun who had a thoughtful expression. “Is that true?”, Chanyeol asked, a little shyly, just to get a loud “of course!” from Jongdae, but Baekhyun smiled widely and nodded. And that was enough to render Chanyeol extremely happy, so he took Baekhyun's hands into his and confessed that he felt the same way. It was true. Chanyeol had fallen for Baekhyun more and more the last few weeks.

 

Chanyeol was glad that they had kind of confessed to each other, but when he got home, he kind of regretted that he hadn't also talked to Baekhyun about the sexual side of their relationship. He remembered that he had taken another picture of his abs the other night after working out, so, without even thinking too much about it, he sent it to Baekhyun.

 

**Chanyeollie:**

-took this the other day

 

**Baek:**

-Damn, are you trying to kill me?

-your abs look hot, you worked hard^^

 

**Chanyeollie:**

-do you like it?

 

He guessed that Baekhyun probably did like it, but Chanyeol had started this now, so he wanted a different answer. 

 

But Baekhyun seemed to hesitate, because it took him another few minutes to reply. But what a reply it was. Baekhyun just sent another selfie, taken from a very high angle, showing him biting his lips. He was also shirtless, and while his chest and stomach weren't nearly as muscular as Chanyeol, Chanyeol couldn't help but thinking Baekhyun might just be the hottest guy he ever met. Just seeing Baekhyun's picture like that made him a little hot, but then he suddenly realised something else. Just at the bottom of the picture, almost cropped off, there were Baekhyun's hips, in what looked like underwear, and then it hit Chanyeol. He could see the outline of Baekhyun's dick, which was clearly at the start of an arousal.

 

Baekhyun had sent Chanyeol his dick.

 

Arousal shoot through Chanyeol's body, as it sank in what was happening. This was happening. So, tired of waiting, he put his left hand down his pants, slowly starting to touch himself, while he was still holding his phone with his other hand. It did take a few minutes, and when Chanyeol had grown half hard, he got another text.

 

**Baekhyun:**

-yes I like it, Chanyeol

-do you like it?

 

Was this an prompt to send a picture back? Chanyeol decided it was, but didn't want to go the whole way yet, so he took a picture of himself as he was, hand down his pants, but outline of a very clearly hard dick visible.

 

**Baek:**

-shit

 

Baekhyun replied, then sent a picture back, underwear shoved down, hand around his dick with a visible drop of precome. Baekhyun's dick looked perfect, a little bigger than Chanyeol, and Chanyeol could remember very clearly how good it had felt in his hand. 

 

He started working himself in earnest after seeing that picture, coming soon after. He hadn't sent Baekhyun a picture of his dick out yet, so he decided to take one of the aftermath, smearing his hand a little through the come on his stomach and attached a few winking emojis.

 

Baekhyun sent him a few wows and kissing emojis back, telling him to sleep well. And Chanyeol really did sleep well afterwards, happy that they were going in that direction now too.

 

Baekhyun didn't have time to meet up a few days after that, so they kept texting, but adding more and more hearts and kissing emojis, almost ending in a competition who could send more. But on the third day, Chanyeol received something totally different. It was an attachment, a song. 

 

**Baek:**

-it's one of the songs I wrote just after we met

-please listen to it

-it's the first one I completed for my album

 

So Chanyeol opened the file giddily, and almost couldn't believe what he heard. It was a simple, mellow jazzy tune, just the piano, and then Baekhyun's voice. He sang of feelings, new feelings, of how he fell for someone. Chanyeol couldn't help shedding a few tears afterwards, it was so beautiful. And he was sure, Baekhyun was singing about him, sending the song to Chanyeol wouldn't make sense otherwise.

 

**Chanyeollie:**

-it's beautiful Baek, really

-I love it

 

His heart almost burst out of his chest, so hard was he hit with feelings, and then Baekhyun called. “I really loved it so much”, Chanyeol sniffed before Baekhyun could say anything.

 

“Oh no baby, are you crying?”, Baekhyun responded alarmed, but Chanyeol reassured him it was because he was so touched. Baekhyun tried to soothe him nevertheless, and confirmed that the song was about Chanyeol indeed. They talked for a while then, just enjoying hearing each others voices. When it got too late, and they started to say good night, Baekhyun suddenly added “Wait, Chanyeol, I think I wanna say this now. I like you a lot, I enjoyed those last few weeks so much, and heck, I wrote more than one song about you. So just, tell me is there a chance you'd want to be my boyfriend?”

And Chanyeol couldn't stop but saying yes over and over again, yes, he would like to be Bakehyun's boyfriend very much.

 

So Baekhyun became Chanyeol's boyfriend, and they met again the next day. And then the next. And the next. They ignored busy schedules because they couldn't get enough of each other.

 

Then Chanyeol's exhibition ended. It was time for a new project, and he knew exactly who he wanted to have in front of his cameralens for that. So he shoot said person a text.

 

**Chanyeollie:**

-So, I had this idea

-wanna model for me?

-I promise I'm gonna make you look real cute

 

**Baek:**

-sure

-I though you're never gonna ask

-just come over with your camera when you're free

-I'm gonna wear my best lingerie ;););)

 

Well, not exactly what Chanyeol had had in mind. But even better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on twitter here!](https://twitter.com/NLeeLia)


End file.
